Navidad Total Drama: Celebrando en casa
by QiaoMei94
Summary: Después de un largo año, nuestros campistas favoritos desean pasar una calmada navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos, ¿lograrán su objetivo o simplemente se llevarán una gran decepción en la noche más importante del año? Ahora:AxH:En casa de Alejandro
1. Courtney: Te dije que no vinieras

**Navidad Total Drama: Celebrando en casa**

**Sumary: Después de un largo año, nuestros campistas favoritos desean pasar una calmada navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos, ¿lograrán su objetivo o simplemente se llevarán una gran decepción en la noche más importante del año?**

**Capítulo 1: Te dije que no vinieras: Navidad en casa de Courtney**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama no me pertenece, nunca me ha pertenecido y jamás me pertenecerá. Le pertenece a otras personas cuyos nombres no me acuerdo en este momento… el punto es que no me pertenece.**

**Hola, soy Mei **

**Este es mi primer fic, por favor no sean duros conmigo. Suelo escribir historias y esconderlas en mi habitación, pero otra cosa es escribir algo que sabes que alguien más lo va a leer. Bueno, aquí va el fic:**

Courtney despertó de un largo sueño repentinamente. No tenía ganas de revisar el calendario, pero era cierto, ya era 24 de diciembre, día de Noche Buena. No quería bajar las escaleras de su casa, estaba demasiado desganada por lo que ese día significaba: La cena de navidad de su familia. Nunca antes una celebración tan importante le había provocado tanta angustia.

Bajó a desayunar. Aún nadie se despertaba en su casa. Seguramente estaban descansando de la fiesta a la que habían asistido el día anterior. Ella no había ido, pues no se sentía en el humor de ir a una. La razón de todos estos sentimientos adversos a su buen ánimo en aquella época del año se reducía a una sola palabra: Duncan

Ambos habían tenido una discusión una semana antes. Duncan sabía de la cena que la madre de su novia iba a dar para navidad y tenía deseos de ir. Courtney no quería que él fuera; puesto que tenía miedo de que ocurriera algo que lo dejara mal frente a sus padres.

Inicio del Flashback

-Vamos, princesa, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?... Pensándolo bien, mejor no me respondas

- Tú no los conoces, Duncan, son muy estrictos y no tienen el mejor concepto de ti

- Por eso mismo quiero ir, para que puedan cambiar de opinión… sabes muy bien que no soy tan mal chico – agregó con una pequeña risa

- Lo siento, pero no quiero que vayas. Hazme caso, NO VAYAS!

- Claro, lo que tú digas, princesa

- Duncan, ¿me estás escuchando?

- Sí, sí, no tienes por qué alterarte. Cálmate un poco ¿quieres?

- De acuerdo, pero prométeme que no vas a ir

- Bien, lo prometo ¿tranquila?

- Sí, pero solo un poco

Termina Flashback

Courtney era como la hija perfecta para sus padres: inteligente, ambiciosa, buena estudiante y una chica obediente. Ellos que creían que su novio ya le estaba empezando a dar malas influencias, por lo que había podido observar en el programa. "_Así que robando comida, ¿no?" _A ella no le parecía que estaba mal, el Chef y Chris, sobre todo, Chris, hacían todo lo posible por hacer que su estadía fuera difícil. Simplemente estaba consiguiendo algo de comida COMESTIBLE. Ellos se lo merecían.

La señora Johnson sostenía que así comenzaban los criminales, robando cosas insignificantes. Su siguiente paso era asaltar a alguien y, después, robar un banco. "_Qué exagerada eres, mamá_" Pero, ella no cambiaba de parecer. Por otra parte, su padre, quien era un hombre mucho más cerrado que ella, pensaba lo mismo. Por poco y le prohibía que siguiera viéndolo; sin embargo, tenía la teoría de que si se lo prohibía, ella se encapricharía como todo adolescente. "_De todos modos, solo es un capricho de adolescente" _

De pronto, escuchó que alguien bajaba del segundo piso. Era su mamá. Estaba muy feliz de que fuera 24 de diciembre, el día de su gran cena en familia, aunque sus últimas experiencias no habían sido las mejores. En la última, uno de sus sobrinos se había intoxicado con su pavo al horno. No era tan buena cocinera como ella alardeaba ser.

-Buenos días, mamá- la saludó

- Hola, Courtney, ¿lista para la cena navideña?

- Sí, mamá – respondió con un tono de molestia, pero fingiendo alegría al mismo tiempo.

Después, bajó su padre, muy serio, como era lo común. Courtney lo saludó y él respondió con un beso en la mejilla, cosa que confundió a la campista. Él no era muy expresivo como para saludarla así. El día festivo le había hecho cambiar un poco.

Después del desayuno, Courtney salió de su casa. No quería quedarse allí en ese ambiente demasiado navideño. Fue hacia el parque y se sentó en una banca de madrea. Sacó su agenda electrónica y comenzó a revisar sus recordatorios:

Limpiar dormitorio

Planchar ropa que usaré en la cena

Llamar y saludar a mis compañeros

Llamar a Duncan para pedirle disculpas

Borrar anotación 4

Si llamaba a Duncan, seguramente se sentiría culpable y le pediría que fuera a la cena, pero luego se arrepentiría y le diría que había cambiado de opinión. Mejor lo dejaba así… sin embargo, terminó llamándolo para hablar con él.

El celular timbraba, pero nadie contestaba…

"_Seguramente está ocupado_", Courtney colgó y no volvió a intentarlo. Iba a perder su tiempo en vano. Quizás se había ido a la fiesta por navidad que el fiestero de la isla había organizado para todos los campistas. Todos estarían allí, incluso Heather, a quien odiaba tanto. Además, capaz se encontraba con Gwen, esa gótica en la que no confiaba. De todos modos, tenía una reunión familiar a la cual asistir.

Cuando se hizo de noche, decidió volver a su casa. Seguramente sus familiares ya habían llegado. Comenzando por sus tíos que siempre llegaban con regalos absurdos como una bufanda navideña o un gorro de lana que nunca en su vida iba a usar.

Llegó a su casa a paso lento. Notó que había gente adentro. Eran sus primas Janet y Sofía, siempre tan perfectas y femeninas, unas hijas modelo. No obstante, Courtney era la única que sabía que ese modo de ser era solo un engaño. Lamentablemente, toda su familia babeaba por ellas. "_Menos mal que no invité a Duncan_". Entró a la cocina a servirse chocolate caliente; sin embargo, cuando estaba saliendo una de sus primas pasó cerca de ella y se rió mientras la miraba. "_¿Qué le ocurre?" _De pronto, la señora Johnson se acercó a su hija y la llevó a su dormitorio.

- Courtney, no puedo creer que nos hicieras esto en un día tan especial

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿De qué me estás hablando?

- No me digas que no sabes quién está en el baño lavándose las manos

- ¿Quién?

- Tu prospecto de novio salido del correccional

- ¡Duncan! Esto no es posible

**Duncan llegó! Ahora… ¿qué pasará en la cena de navidad? ¿qué hará Courtney? **

**Comenten, sean buenos. Recuerden que es mi primer fic… Pronto subiré el segundo episodio, si es que logro sobrevivir la semana de exámenes **

**Hasta la próxima**

**Mei **


	2. Courtney: Te dije que no vinieras 2

**Navidad Total Drama: Celebrando en casa**

**Sumary: Después de un largo año, nuestros campistas favoritos desean pasar una calmada navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos, ¿lograrán su objetivo o simplemente se llevarán una gran decepción en la noche más importante del año?**

**Capítulo 1: Te dije que no vinieras: Navidad en casa de Courtney II**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama no me pertenece, nunca me ha pertenecido y jamás me pertenecerá. Le pertenece a otras personas cuyos nombres no me acuerdo en este momento… el punto es que no me pertenece.**

**La última vez pudimos observar lo obediente que es Duncan XD Vimos a Courtney entrar en un gran dilema: Está su novio "modelo" en una cena familiar muy importante. Pobre… será interesante ver qué ocurre ahora **

**Bueno, antes de iniciar con el fic, quiero agradecer a los que comentaron en el primer capítulo. No pensé que comentarían. Cuando recibí la primera notificación por comentarios me emocioné mucho :D Gracias…**

Duncan estaba secándose las manos con una toalla blanca en el baño de la casa de su novia. El baño estaba totalmente limpio, a diferencia del suyo… Su brillo lo había dejado deslumbrado. La organización de cada producto de limpieza le hacía recordar la gran personalidad de Courtney. "_Courtney… ¿dónde estará?_" De pronto, alguien tocó la puerta con fuerza _"Cielos, alguien está de mal humor o le cayó mal la comida" _

Ni bien Duncan giró la perilla de la puerta, alguien la empujó bruscamente. Era Courtney. Fue tanta la fuerza que hizo al empujar la puerta que Duncan y ella cayeron al suelo.

-Princesa, qué gusto verte tan calmada como siempre – le dijo en forma de burla. Ambos se levantaron. Courtney se quedó parada frente a él mirándolo fijamente y con los brazos cruzados. No se veía contenta con la presencia de tan especial invitado. Duncan, mejor que nadie, conocía aquella expresión de molestia. Tenía que pensar rápido para poder controlar el inminente ataque de ira que su novia iba a tener.

Allí se quedaron, parados, uno frente al otro, mirándose fijamente sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Alguien tenía que romper el hielo y los dos sabían que esa persona tenía que ser Duncan.

- Y… ¿cómo la estás pasando? – le preguntó relajado aunque en su mente se insultaba a sí mismo por no haber dicho algo más apropiado para la situación en la que se encontraba.

- ¿No se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor? – respondió Courtney tratando de no matarlo por la furia contenida. – ¿quieres saber cómo la estoy pasando? Pues, muy mal… terriblemente mal. Estoy aquí en la cena de navidad con toda mi familia… y lo peor es… que TU estás aquí.

- Vamos, no puede ser tan malo. Cálmate

- ¿No puede ser tan malo? No tienes idea de lo que estoy pasando… y no me pidas que me calme porque estoy a miles de kilómetros de estar calmada, creo que voy a explotar…

- Cielos, princesa, qué dramática eres…

- Te dije que no vinieras y lo hiciste… no lo entiendes… mis primas están afuera buscando algún detalle insignificante para hacerme quedar mal frente a mi familia y estando tú aquí… es más que un detalle, es como si yo misma me estuviera rindiendo ante ellas.

- Sé que no tengo el mejor aspecto, pero, quizás pueda agradarles

- Sinceramente… no lo creo

De pronto, ambos escucharon el llamado de la madre de Courtney. La cena ya estaba servida. Courtney cambió la expresión de su rostro de molestia a tensa y preocupada. No quería salir del baño. Era demasiado para ella. Observó a Duncan. "_Quizás Sofía y Janet no se fijen en su vestimenta. ¿A quién trato de engañar? Por supuesto que sí lo harán_" Selavó_ las manos_ lo más lento que pudo y se las secó aun más lento. Era obvio el por qué de su repentina paciencia.

Duncan no habló. Se limitó a salir del baño aprovechando que Courtney estaba volteada acomodando la toalla en su lugar correspondiente. Cuando volteó, se dio con la sorpresa de que Duncan ya había ido al comer. No había posibilidad de retroceso. Comenzó a desear que hubiera un terremoto o apagón, o cualquier cosa que cause que la cena se cancele de una vez por todas.

Miró a su alrededor. Su única escapatoria era la ventana que daba al jardín de atrás. Trató de abrirla, pero no pudo. Estaba demasiado vieja y pesada como para moverla siquiera unos cuantos centímetros. Volteó sus ojos hacia el jabón. Su idea era lanzarlo y romper el vidrio. Sería un gran escándalo, pero así evitaría pasar una vergüenza incluso peor. Tomó el jabón y lo lanzó; sin embargo, fue en vano. El jabón estaba desecho por haber estado tanto tiempo en el agua y se quedó pegado al vidrio. _"Rayos… ¿ahora qué? Y si finjo que me desmayo o llamo a alguien para que a la mitad de la cena venga y haga algo… ¿qué cosas estoy pensando? Ya parecen estrategias para evitar casarme con alguien que no quiero. "_

Courtney dio un suspiro. Ya no tenía alternativa. Abrió la puerta y salió del baño. Caminó lentamente hacia el comedor como si estuviera yendo hacia su ejecución. Al llegar, todos se quedaron mirándola. Duncan ya estaba sentado y, al lado de él, había un asiento vacío para ella.

Se sentó tratando de evitar las extrañas miradas. Trató de no alterarse por los nervios. _"Hasta el momento, todo está bien" _ Sin embargo, la pesadilla comenzó con las palabras de Janet:

- Y… ¿por qué demoraste tanto, primita? ¿Tratabas de escapar de la casa?

"_Esta será una larga noche"_

**Bien, este es el segundo episodio. Comenten. Quizás demore para el tercero, pues a partir del miércoles tengo exámenes hasta el martes 13…**

**Adiós**


	3. Courtney: Te dije que no vinieras 3

**Navidad Total Drama: Celebrando en casa**

**Sumary: Después de un largo año, nuestros campistas favoritos desean pasar una calmada navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos, ¿lograrán su objetivo o simplemente se llevarán una gran decepción en la noche más importante del año?**

**Capítulo 3: Te dije que no vinieras: Navidad en casa de Courtney III**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama no me pertenece, nunca me ha pertenecido y jamás me pertenecerá. Le pertenece a otras personas cuyos nombres no me acuerdo en este momento… el punto es que no me pertenece.**

**Bueno, este es el último episodio del caso de DXC. Veremos qué pasará entre ellos y la familia tan especial que tiene. Después, subiré el siguiente caso. Creo que será TxG… Ya tengo una idea para ese caso. Bueno, disfruten el episodio.**

El pavo lucía delicioso, incluso tenía buen olor. Todos se partieron un pedazo para poder probarlo. Sabía bien, por lo menos nadie aún había presentado síntomas de intoxicación. Parecía que iba a ser una cena tranquila. Todos callados disfrutando del banquete navideño como una familia feliz.

Courtney miraba de reojo a sus primas a cada rato. Podía ver cómo observaban a Duncan _"Seguramente lo están examinando"_ Él, por su parte, trataba de comer a la altura de la familia de su novia para no hacerle pasar el ridículo. Cogía con sumo cuidado el cuchillo y el tenedor. Transportaba suavemente el alimento a su boca. Masticaba cuidadosamente y no hablaba. Era irritante para él estar en esa situación, pero tenía que soportarlo. Si hubiera sido su cena de navidad ya habría lanzado la ensalada sobre la cabeza de alguna tía.

Todo era silencio. De pronto, una tía le preguntó a Courtney: "¿y cómo te fue en la escuela, querida?"

-Muy bien, tía Jhoana, como siempre. Además, dentro de poco comenzaré a planificar mi nueva campaña para ser la presidenta de la clase. El próximo año arrasaré en los votos….

- Si es que los votantes se quedan ciegos y sordos- comentó Sofía- porque tan solo verte y oírte, cualquiera escaparía.

Courtney se contuvo. El resto de la familia se tomó el comentario como si fuera una broma inocente. Incluso Duncan soltó una pequeña risita, pero trató de ocultarla por respeto a su novia.

- y con el novio que tiene, peor aun- agregó Sofía

- Él sería el ejemplo de cómo terminaría la escuela teniendo a Courtney como presidenta estudiantil- dijo Janet

Duncan se sintió ofendido. Su novia se levantó, pero él la cogió del brazo y la volvió a sentar.

-Qué ocurrentes que son- comentó la señora Johnson

Las risas eran un tormento para Courtney. Las burlas daban vueltas por su cabeza sofocando sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué más se puede esperar si lo conoció en un reality show? Ella es un imán de delincuentes como éste…

-y bien que ella sigue sus pasos

-Revisen sus bolsos, capaz les falta algo

El padre de Courtney se quedó totalmente quieto. Observó la expresión del rostro de su hija. Ese gesto de desagrado nunca antes lo había visto. Veía a Duncan quien cogía su brazo tratando de calmarla. Pronto, su esposa también lo notó. Su hija estaba a punto de estallar.

- Tranquila, primita, solo bromeamos.

-¿Bromean? ¿solo bromean? – contestó conteniendo la ira- No había entendido el chiste, perdón… deja que me ría… jajajajajaja. Muy gracioso ¿no, Duncan? Deberían ser cómicas… porque en serio son muy chistosas.

Toda la familia se quedó muda ante esa reacción tan extraña. Parecía una loca con esa mirada perdida y esa respiración acelerada. Sus manos temblaban y su cabeza parecía que iba a explotar. Duncan nunca la había visto así, tan tensa, como una bomba de tiempo.

-Cálmate, princesa

-No, ya estoy harta

- Courtney, vamos, siéntate y respira…

-No!- dijo alejándose de él- Es el colmo que en navidad me traten así por tu culpa. Si no hubieras venido, todo esto no hubiera ocurrido. Eres el causante de mis problemas. ¿no lo entiendes? Solo quería una navidad calmada, pero… no, el señor delincuente tenía que venir a malograr todo…

-¿por qué me hablas así? Si son ellas las que te han hecho pasar un mal rato, son ellas las que hablaron. Desde que llegué me he comportado bien y he comido como veo que siempre dices que debo comer… a pesar de que odio estar en el plan de tenedor con la izquierda, cuchillo con la izquierda, el tenedor va a la boca y no la boca a la comida. Se usa la servilleta de esta manera y de ésta, no… He hecho todo eso por ti y solo he recibido tus quejas, como siempre. Todo este tiempo he sido tu chivo expiatorio cuando alguien más te hace sentir mal y ¿sabes qué? No aguanto más.

Duncan cogió la carne que tenía en su plato y se la lanzó en la cabellera de Janet quien quedó mortificada ante eso. Lugo, le lanzó vino a Sofía en todo su elegante y costoso vestido. Los demás familiares no sabían cómo reaccionar ante tales acciones.

-Bruto, bestia- gritaron las dos chicas

- Se lo merecían…-dijo Duncan en su defensa. De pronto, Courtney tomó con cada mano un poco de salsa que era para ponerle al pavo y se los tiró a sus primas con furia- Esa es mi princesa

-Courtney!-exclamó su mamá-Podía esperar eso de tu novio criminal, pero de ti, hija, jamás…

La chica miró sus manos y luego, a sus primas. Observó la expresión en el rostro del resto de su familia y, finalmente, la de sus padres. Se limpió las manos con el mantel rápidamente y salió corriendo.

Duncan quiso ir detrás de ella, pero el señor Johnson se interpuso.

-¿Adónde crees que vas?

-Voy por Courtney.

-Ya has hecho sufrir mucho a mi hija esta noche

-No, señor, se equivoca. Aunque todos me echen la culpa, el culpable no soy yo-Miró a Janet y a –Sofía-Yo no la insulté. No puedo dejarla sola y llorando… menos en una noche tan especial como ésta.

Courtney llegó a un parque que quedaba a varias cuadras de su casa. Estaba casi vacío. Solo había un par de parejas conversando en las bancas.

Ella estaba muy triste _"¿Cómo me puede estar pasando esto? Justamente, hoy…" _Comenzó a llorar amargamente en una banca. Era una escena muy triste: ver a una chica sola, a pocos instantes de la medianoche.

El tiempo pasó. Las parejas que estaban en el parque se fueron retirando. Estaba comenzando a hacer frío y no había llevado abrigo

"_Esta es la peor navidad de todas_"

De pronto, cierto punk se acercó por detrás de la banca. Estaba muy cansado por haber estado corriendo. Al reconocer a su novia, se alegró y sentó a su costado.

-Por fin te encuentro, princesa

-Cállate y vete

-¿estás llorando? Eso es nuevo para mí. No puedo creer que un par de primas tontas hayan hecho que te rindieras.

-No es por ellas… es por tu culpa, quedé en ridículo por ti

-¿sabes? Échame la culpa si eso te hace sentir mejor. Hoy no tengo ganas de pelear contigo.

- Te dije que no fueras a mi casa y… como siempre, no me escuchaste.

-Te escuché, pero no las palabras que pronunciaste, sino las que quisiste decir. Sé que querías que fuera, pero no lo admitías… y ¿sabes qué? Con una familia así, comprendo tu forma de ser. Sigues siendo la princesa que conocí en la isla, pero ahora te veo como una princesa más humana… con corazón

-Gracias, Duncan

De pronto, ambos escucharon una hermosa canción que concretó aquel sentimental momento.

"Noche de paz, noche de amor…"

Courtney revisó su agenda electrónica. Era una alarma que había programado para cuando llegase la medianoche. Ya era navidad. Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a prenderse en el cielo formando diversos colores que se fueron expandiendo. Allí se quedaron los dos en el parque solos observando el espectáculo en silencio. La situación había dado un giro de 180° para ambos.

Courtney abrazó a su novio y le dijo: - Feliz navidad- Él correspondió el abrazo y también le dijo lo mismo.

Aquella navidad que había corrido el riesgo de iniciar con una gran decepción, había cambiado totalmente para ambos. Ella olvidó las críticas de sus primas y el desaliento de su familia. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era estar con Duncan y no iba a permitir que nadie arruinara aquel instante.

**Y bien? Qué les pareció? Terminó el DXC. El próximo epi, como ya dije, será TXG… Espero que comenten. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Cuídense**

**Mei**


	4. Trent: Encerrados con una guitarra 1

**Navidad Total Drama: Celebrando en casa**

**Sumary: Después de un largo año, nuestros campistas favoritos desean pasar una calmada navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos, ¿lograrán su objetivo o simplemente se llevarán una gran decepción en la noche más importante del año?**

**Capítulo 4: Encerrados con una guitarra: Navidad en casa de Trent I**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama no me pertenece, nunca me ha pertenecido y jamás me pertenecerá. Le pertenece a otras personas cuyos nombres no me acuerdo en este momento… el punto es que no me pertenece.**

**Bueno, aquí vamos con el caso TXG. Espero que les guste. **

**Vamos con el fic:**

Trent estaba sumamente cansado. El día anterior, había asistido a un cumpleaños hasta altas horas de la noche. No era de tomar bebidas alcohólicas, pero bebió solo porque se trataba de su mejor amigo de la infancia. Le dolía la cabeza. Claro de su mamá no se había enterado de su pequeña salida, sino lo hubiera castigado de por vida por haberla desobedecido. Su padre había sido su cómplice número 1, él entendía la situación de su hijo; ya que, de joven, el también tuvo una madre sumamente protectora.

El sueño relajante de Trent fue interrumpido por una llamada de su celular. Era Luis, el cumpelañero del día anterior. También estaba sufriendo las secuelas de la noche anterior.

-¿Aún no despertabas? Vaya, sí que resultaste ser un experto en bebidas

- No estoy tan acostumbrado a tomar cerveza como tú

-Pero tú te tomaste 9 botellas de cerveza demasiado rápido, eso fue una exageración

- Sí, fue genial… pero estaré bien mientras que mi mamá no se entere

-En eso tienes razón, la conozco muy bien. Además, no deberías darle preocupaciones mientras está gestante. Bueno, tengo que ir a visitar a mi abuela. Se lo prometí ayer cuando estaba bebiendo…

-Sí, lo recuerdo. La llamaste a la mitad de la noche llorando y diciendo que la querías mucho…

-Bueno, tengo que ir. Adiós.

Trent tiró el celular a la canasta de ropa sucia. No quería hablar con nadie; sin embargo, recordó que en el botiquín de su mamá había una pastilla para la resaca.

Se cambió y bajó con cuidado las escaleras para no caerse. Cogió la pastilla y la tomó con un poco de agua. Procedió a desayunar cereal con leche como si fuera una mañana común y corriente. DE pronto, escuchó un grito:

-¡Trent!- Era su mamá.

Corrió hacia el segundo piso rápidamente. El grito provenía de su habitación. Al entrar, vio a su madre, una señora embarazada casi de 9 meses, parada a la mitad del cuarto.

-¿Qué ocurre, mamá?

-¿Por qué tu habitación huele a alcohol?

- Pues…

Trent no sabía qué contestar. Había sido atrapado. Se quedó silente, tampoco quería meter a su papá en problemas.

-Responde, Trent… Bien, ya que no hablas…-cogió la guitarra de su hijo y se la llevó

-Espera, mamá

-No, esto te enseñará a no mentirme. Seguramente, ayer te fuiste a esa fiesta y bebiste… y no vayas a tratar de ocultar el hecho de que tu padre te ayudó a ir

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Por favor, no soy tonta. Conozco a tu padre desde los 14 años y sé cuando él te ayuda a hacer algo que yo no apruebo… De todas formas, te quedarás sin la guitarra hasta nuevo aviso.

La señora se retiró del dormitorio. Embarazada o no, seguía siendo muy estricta con Trent. A pesar de todo, el buscaría su instrumento musical favorito cuando ella saliera de casa para su chequeo prenatal.

El músico estuvo casi toda la mañana mirando la televisión esperando el momento adecuado para ir en la búsqueda de su preciado tesoro; sin embargo, su mamá no salía. Su esposo se levantó tarde, ya que era su día libre. Bajó de su habitación y saludó a su hijo. No hizo ningún comentario respecto a la fiesta, puesto que la señora ya había saldado cuentas con él respecto a la complicidad que tuvo con la salida de su hijo.

La espera se hacía eterna.

De pronto, escuchó un gemido proveniente de la cocina. Era de su mamá, estaba pidiendo ayuda. Estaba sintiendo unos dolores insoportables. Trent entró rápidamente para ayudarla. Llamó a su padre para que la llevara al hospital. Parecía que iba a dar a luz…

El señor no demoró mucho en llegar, preparar todo lo necesario y llevarla. Trent tenía grandes deseos de ir para conocer a su nuevo hermano, pero no lo dejaron. Alguien tenía que cuidar la casa en la ausencia de los padres.

Ahora Trent se encontraba emocionado. Un nuevo miembro de la familia iba a nacer, después de tanto esperar. Incluso se había olvidado de buscar su guitarra. Se acomodó al lado del teléfono para esperar la llamada de su padre dando la buena noticia. De pronto, alguien tocó el timbre de su casa.

Era Gwen, su gótica novia. Estaba un poco molesta porque Trent no le había contestado el celular en todo el día.

-Perdón, es que en la mañana se cayó en la cesta de ropa y me olvidé de buscarlo.

- Bueno, no importa… ¿y por qué tan ansioso?

- Mi mamá acaba de ir al hospital… parece que va a dar a luz

- ¡Eso es increíble!

Gwen lo abrazó con fuerza. También estaba muy emocionada por la noticia. Decidió quedarse en casa de su novio hasta que recibiera la llamada.

Las horas pasaron y nada ocurría… hasta se volvió un poco aburrido. Trent tenía ganas de ir al hospital en su bicicleta, pero sabía que no podía dejar la casa sola. Tenía que tener paciencia…

- Y, bien… ¿qué has hecho todo el día además de esperar la llamada?- le preguntó Gwen- Es un milagro que no estés con tu guitarra…

- Ayer fui a la fiesta de Luis y llegué tarde… mi mamá se enteró y me quitó mi guitarra

- ¿Cómo se enteró?

- Mi cuarto olía alcohol

- Vaya, no conocía ese lado de ti, Trent.. JAJAJA

-Yo tampoco... y ¿qué hay de ti?

-Estaba hablando con Duncan

- ¿Hablando con Duncan? Y… ¿sobre qué hablaban? No es que desconfíe, ni nada de eso, es simple curiosidad…

-Tranquilo, tenía problemas con Courtney

- ¿Y tú lo consolabas?

- NO! Lo que pasa es que su madre iba a preparar una cena navideña y Courtney no quería que él fuera.

- ¿y qué le recomendaste?

- Que fuera si él quería, de todas formas, algún día tendrá que enfrentarse a la familia de su novia. Espero que le vaya bien.

- No me lo imagino en una cena con la familia de Courtney…

- Yo tampoco….

Ambos comenzaron a reírse. Era demasiado cómico imaginar esa situación; sin embargo, sabían que no debían bromear mucho con ese tema, puesto que podría pasarle de verdad.

La noche llegó y seguían sin recibir la esperada llamada. En el hospital, la señora aún estaba en trabajo de parto. No estaba totalmente lista para dar a luz; no obstante, su esposo ya no podía esperar. Hasta las enfermeras quería que el bebé naciera lo más pronto posible, puesto que tenían prisa por regresar a sus hogares para celebrar la Noche Buena.

Gwen subió al segundo piso para ver la habitación del nuevo miembro de la familia. El dormitorio estaba muy bien decorado. Tenía una cuna para recién nacidos, muchos juguetes y adornos festivos. No era de su gusto en particular, pero estaba bien para el bebé. Trent entró detrás de ella. Al ver la habitación, le entró de nuevo el entusiasmo por su nuevo hermano. Justamente iba a nacer para navidad. De pronto, la puerta se cerró por el aire. Gwen se asustó ya que era claustrofóbica. Corrió hacia la entrada y trató de abrirla

- Trent…- dijo nerviosa

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- No abre la puerta…

- ¿Cómo que no abre?- se acercó y trató de abrirla, pero no pudo- Gwen, tienes razón… estamos atrapados

**Bueno, están encerrados. Pobre Gwen… **

**Comenten y digan qué les pareció**

**Cuídense**

**Mei**


	5. Trent: Encerrados con una guitarra 2

**Navidad Total Drama: Celebrando en casa**

**Sumary: Después de un largo año, nuestros campistas favoritos desean pasar una calmada navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos, ¿lograrán su objetivo o simplemente se llevarán una gran decepción en la noche más importante del año?**

**Capítulo 4: Encerrados con una guitarra: Navidad en casa de Trent II**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama no me pertenece, nunca me ha pertenecido y jamás me pertenecerá. Le pertenece a otras personas cuyos nombres no me acuerdo en este momento… el punto es que no me pertenece.**

**Hoy es Navidad… se siente la alegría!**

**Bueno, este es el siguiente episodio del caso TXG… verán mucho de la claustrofobia de Gwen aquí y algunas intervenciones de otros casos navideños… Espero que lo disfruten.**

Por la calle, las personas empezaban a apurar sus pasos para poder llegar a sus hogares a tiempo. El tráfico era una pesadilla, todos querían que el de adelante acelerara más; sin embargo, no podía por algún cruce o semáforo.

En el hospital central de la ciudad, muchas mujeres estaban en trabajo de parto esperando que sus hijos nacieran. Los doctores y las enfermeras también participaban de la larga espera. Entre esas mujeres, estaba la madre de Trent quien aún no podía dar a luz a su hijo. Su esposo estaba a su lado haciéndole compañía.

- Tenga paciencia-le decía la enfermera- A veces, dar a luz toma su tiempo…

Por su parte, en el otro lado de la ciudad, estaban su hijo Trent y Gwen, su novia, encerrados en la habitación del nuevo miembro de la familia.

-Trent, tienes que abrir esa puerta pronto…-decía Gwen un poco tensa-Por favor, apúrate que me estoy comenzando a alterar…

-No puedo abrirla, Gwen… ya lo intenté 9 veces y nada… está totalmente atorada.

-No, no puede ser… inténtalo más veces- la gótica lo empujó a un lado y trató de abrir la puerta varias veces. Luego, cayó al suelo de rodillas rendida. No podían salir del dormitorio.

Trent la ayudó a levantarse y la sentó en un cojín en forma de conejo. Trató de calmarla, conocía el temor de su novia a lugares cerrados a la perfección. Sabía que podía llegar a un punto en el cual perdía el sentido común.

-Tranquila Gwen, no todo está perdido. Podría estar peor.

-¿Dónde está la llave de este cuarto?

-La tiene mi mamá

-Genial, estamos encerrados aquí y tu mamá, dando a luz lejos de aquí… lo peor es que no tengo crédito para hacer llamadas y tu celular está con la ropa sucia.

De pronto, comenzó a sonar un tono de celular. Alguien estaba llamando a Gwen. Ella comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos. Por la desesperación, dejó caer el celular y éste rebotó y cayó debajo de la cuna del bebé. Trent lo recogió, pero como el celular de Gwen era muy moderno para él, decidió dárselo para que ella contestara.

-Es Heather-comentó la chica gótica-Bueno, peor es nada…

Justo cuando iba a contestar la llamada, Heather colgó. Gwen entró en desesperación por lo sucedido.

-Gwen, cálmate-le dijo su novio- Si no estuvieras así, el celular no se hubiera caído y hubieras contestado más rápido.

-Ah… o sea, ahora esto es mi culpa

-No, no es eso…

-Mira, Trent, mejor no peleemos. Siento que voy a estallar y no quiero desahogarme contigo.

Ambos se quedaron sentados frente a la ventana esperando que alguien conocido pasara o que sus padres llegaran, pero por la calle de Trent pasaban puros desconocidos.

De repente, otro sonido fue emitido por el celular de Gwen, era un mensaje de texto. Era de Duncan.

"Gwen, estoy en casa de Courtney. Exactamente, en el baño. Decidí venir, después de todo, pero ella aún no lo sabe"

-¿Qué le costaba llamarte en lugar de escribir?-comentó Trent

-De todas formas, no creo que hubiera arriesgado la cena de la familia de Courtney por venir a tu casa ¿no lo crees?

-Sí, tienes razón

No pasaron ni 10 minutos y alguien comenzó a llamar al teléfono fijo de la casa de Trent. Era muy insistente. Lamentablemente, no podían contestar, puesto que no había ni un teléfono instalado en el cuarto del bebé.

-Genial, quizás es mi padre con la noticia del nacimiento-dijo Trent suspirando

El celular de Gwen comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Era otro mensaje de texto. Éste era de Geoff.

"Gwen, espero que Trent y tú puedan venir mi fiesta navideña. He llamado a Trent a su celular y a su casa, pero no contesta"

-¿Por qué no pudo llamar también en lugar de escribir?- exclamó Gwen-Esto no puede estar pasando… estamos en Noche Buena y estoy aquí encerrada.

-Vamos, podría ser peor

-¿Cómo?

-Podría estar encerrado solo

-Sí, al menos estamos los dos aquí. Si estuviera sola, no podría soportarlo… solo tenemos que esperara a que alguien llame y…

El sonido que ambos escucharon no fue el mejor aviso del día. Era la señal de "batería baja". De pronto, la pantalla del celular comenzó a perder brillo… se estaba apagando.

-Gwen, ¿no tienes una batería de repuesto o tu cargador?

-No, ¿por qué los traería a tu casa?

El celular se apagó. Con eso, Gwen comenzó a perder la calma. Corrió hacia la puerta y trató de abrirla. Fue tanta la fuerza que empleó que la perilla se rompió.

-¡No puede ser!-gritó asustada

Trent se acercó y la cogió de los hombros. La miró a los ojos y le dijo: -Gwen, estás perdiendo el control. Si no te calmas, terminarás rompiendo otras cosas.

-Ojalá hubiera roto la puerta…

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien

-Lo dices porque tú no sientes pavor al estar en un espacio cerrado como éste

-Para comenzar, tú quisiste ver el dormitorio de mi hermano…

Trent se tapó la boca. Sabía que, con tanta ansiedad por parte de su novia, culparla no era lo más brillante que se le podía ocurrir.

-No… no quise decir eso.

-Pero, lo dijiste…

Gwen se alejó del músico, se sentó frente a la ventana molesta y siguió esperando que algún conocido pasara por allí.

**Bueno, este es el segundo capítulo. Creo que ya habrán deducido quienes son los siguientes casos. Así es, son GXB (A pedido de mi prima Victoria como regalo de navidad) y AXH. Espero que les haya gustado. Comenten, por favor, es Navidad!**

**Feliz Navidad!**

**Mei**


	6. Trent: Encerrados con una guitarra 3

**Navidad Total Drama: Celebrando en casa**

**Sumary: Después de un largo año, nuestros campistas favoritos desean pasar una calmada navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos, ¿lograrán su objetivo o simplemente se llevarán una gran decepción en la noche más importante del año?**

**Encerrados con una guitarra: Navidad en casa de Trent III**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama no me pertenece, nunca me ha pertenecido y jamás me pertenecerá. Le pertenece a otras personas cuyos nombres no me acuerdo en este momento… el punto es que no me pertenece.**

**Bueno, aquí finaliza el caso TxG. Sé que quedó la duda de por qué Heather llamó a Gwen? La respuesta la tendrán en el caso AxH, que parece que será el 4to y último. No tengo ideas para las otras parejas :( Luego de este caso, será el GxB, que es un regalo navideño para Victoria, mi muy querida prima y amiga :D Ah, cierto, las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas, así que gracias por sus recomendaciones!**

**Comencemos con el fic…**

En el hospital central, muchos bebés comenzaron a nacer. Eran el regalo de navidad para sus padres. Sin embargo, en la habitación 403, había una mujer que recién estaba dando a luz. El dolor era insoportable, pero le iba a dar una gran alegría. El milagro de la vida le iba a costar esos momentos dolorosos e inolvidables.

-Vamos, puedes hacerlo-le decía el doctor-falta poco para que nazca…

Un llanto fue escuchado en dicha habitación. No era cualquier llanto. Éste era hermoso, pues era un recién nacido quien emitía los sonidos tan melodiosos. Nunca antes llorar había tenido un significado tan maravilloso.

La orgullosa madre también lloraba de alegría viendo a su bebé, al igual que el padre. No podían contener la emoción. Era su segundo hijo y, como ya lo habían decidido, el último que tendrían. Los doctores y las enfermeras felicitaron a los dos padres, ya que el niño había nacido sano y hermoso. Además, se parecía mucho a su padre.

-¿Qué nombre le pondrán?- les preguntó una enfermera rubia que había sido muy gentil con ellos durante todo el proceso

-Se llamará Ángel-contestó la señora sonriendo- porque es un ángel de navidad…

-¿y es su primogénito?

-No, es nuestro segundo hijo… El mayor está en casa.

Lo que desconocían todos en el hospital era el hecho de que el hijo mayor estaba en una situación muy incómoda en su hogar… Estaba encerrado en el dormitorio de su hermanito con su gótica y claustrofóbica novia.

Por su parte, Gwen trataba de resucitar su celular, pero era inútil. Estaba totalmente muerto. Por otra parte, Trent no quería hablar. Ya había metido la pata y no quería repetir el incidente.

Gwen se asomó por la ventana. Pudo ver que, a lo lejos, había una parte de la ciudad que se había quedado sin luz.

"Vaya en la costa están sin electricidad desde hace unas horas", pensó, "Me alegro no estar ahí"

El tiempo pasó en silencio. Seguían sin hablarse. Gwen no podía creer que había pasado tanto tiempo encerrada en un cuarto sin haberse desmayado. Miró de reojo a su novio. Él estaba parado apoyándose en la cuna del bebé. Observaba silenciosamente los peluches que estaban allí. Le causaba una gran ternura. _"Voy a ser hermano mayor" _ Toda esa experiencia era totalmente nueva para él. Iba a ser el ejemplo, el más grande, el responsable…

-Ni cuando mi hermano nació me puse así-dijo para sí la gótica.

El teléfono fijo de la casa del guitarrista comenzó a sonar. La llamada era de su papá avisando que el bebé había nacido; sin embargo, nadie contestaba, lo cual era extraño.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué dijo Trent? ¿Cómo reaccionó?- le preguntó la señora a su esposo

-No contestó…

-¿Qué?¿Y su celular?

-Voy a intentar… tampoco

-Quizás se quedó dormido…

Mientras tanto, Gwen se había acercado a Trent. Se paró a su costado y observó su mirada. Sonrió al verlo tan emocionado. Le pareció muy dulce.

-Trent, yo creo que serás un gran hermano mayor…

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí… escucha, perdón por alterarme. Ya estoy más tranquila y creo que puedo esperar a que tus padres lleguen… mientras no demoren mucho. Lo único que desearía es tener al menos una distracción para pasar el rato.

En ese instante, Trent recordó lo que había ocurrido en la mañana. Su mamá le había quitado la guitarra. Quizás la había ocultado ahí. Comenzó a buscar como loco por toda la habitación. Debajo de la cuna, en cada cajón, en los armarios…

-Trent, ¿qué te ocurre?

-Estoy buscando mi guitarra

Gwen se acercó a una pila de peluches que estaban en el suelo acomodados y comenzó a buscar. Debajo de todos, estaba la guitarra de Trent. Todo ese tiempo habían estado encerrados con ese instrumento.

-¡La encontré!

-Cielos, gracias, Gwen-contestó muy feliz.

La gótica le entregó la guitarra rápidamente. Trent comenzó a afinarla para tocar una canción Se quedó pensando en qué iba a tocar… como era Noche Buena, optó por interpretar una canción que su mamá solía cantarle cuando él era pequeño. La primera ocasión en que él la escuchó fue en una navidad, cuando él tenía 7 años. Nunca antes había tocado esa canción, pero la melodiosa voz de su mamá, la cual revoloteaba por sus recuerdos, lo impulsó a intentarlo.

Así que comenzó:

Cuando das sin esperar

cuando quieres de verdad

cuando brindas perdón

en lugar de rencor

hay paz en tu corazón.

Cuando sientes compasión

del amigo y su dolor

cuando miras la estrella

que oculta la niebla

hay paz en tu corazón.

Más allá del rencor

de las lágrimas y el dolor

brilla la luz del amor

dentro de cada corazón.

Ilusión, Navidad

pon tus sueños a volar

siembra paz

brinda amor

que el mundo entero pide más.

Cuando brota una oración

cuando aceptas el error

cuando encuentras lugar

para la libertad

hay una sonrisa más.

Cuando llega la razón

y se va la incomprensión

cuando quieres luchar

por un ideal

hay una sonrisa más.

Hay un rayo de sol

a través del cristal,

hay un mundo mejor

cuando aprendes a amar.

Más allá del rencor

de las lágrimas y el dolor

brilla la luz del amor

dentro de cada corazón.

Cuando alejas el temor

y prodigas tu amistad

cuando a un mismo cantar

has unido tu voz

hay paz en tu corazón.

Cuando buscas con ardor

y descubres tu verdad

cuando quieres forjar

un mañana mejor

hay paz en tu corazón.

Más allá del rencor

de las lágrimas y el dolor

brilla la luz del amor

dentro de cada corazón.

Ilusión, Navidad

pon tus sueños a volar

siembra paz

brinda amor

que el mundo entero pide más

Gwen la escuchó atentamente. La letra le parecía hermosa, y el escucharla interpretada por su novio le parecía asombroso. Cuando terminó, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. De pronto, ambos escucharon fuegos artificiales. Se asomaron por la ventana para observarlos. Eran muy coloridos y festivos… ya era Navidad.

Ambos se quedaron allí en la habitación. Por el cansancio del día, se quedaron dormidos. Un par de horas más tarde, llegaron los padres de Trent. La mamá abrió la puerta y los encontró durmiendo sobre los peluches muy cómodamente.

-¡Chicos, despierten!-exclamó

-¿Se quedaron encerrados?- preguntó el papá acercándose.

-Sí, papá-respondió Trent levantándose junto con Gwen.

-Te dije que debíamos cambiar la cerradura- se quejó la mamá- La otra vez yo fui la que se quedó encerrada…

-¿Y mi hermano? ¿Dónde está?-preguntó Trent muy emocionado.

- Está en tu habitación durmiendo

Los dos adolescentes se dirigieron a la habitación de Trent. Observaron al bebé durmiendo. Era hermoso. Trent lo cargó con sumo cuidado. Era su pequeño hermano, al que iba a cuidar, al que iba a dar el ejemplo a seguir, el que le iba a causar problemas seguramente, pero que le iba a enseñar responsabilidad… su mejor regalo de Navidad.

Sus padres entraron. La señora llevó la guitarra de su hijo mayor.

-Así que la encontraste… bueno, supongo que por Navidad, el castigo terminó.

-Gracias, mamá… ¿y qué nombre le pusiste?

-Se llama Ángel

-Es muy parecido a usted, señor-comentó Gwen contemplando al recién nacido.

Los cuatro se quedaron allí por un largo rato con el bebé. Trent y Gwen no podían creer que unas horas atrás estaban atrapados y peleados y, ahora, tan felices viendo al bebé. Su Navidad se había salvado.

**Terminó el caso TxG… al inicio, ni siquiera tenía idea de sobre qué hacerlo, pero como justamente unos días antes de empezarlo volví a ver el episodio de IDD, gracias a una amiga que me invitó a su casa, en el que enfrentan sus miedos y se me ocurrió hablar sobre el miedo de Gwen a los espacios cerrados. Bueno, seguiremos con el caso GxB. Iba a hacer el caso AxH como el tercero, pero ya les dije que mi buena prima me pidió el caso GxB como regalo navideño… así que lo adelantaré para que deje de molestarme todo el santo día con su regalo XD **

**Nos vemos**

**Mei **


	7. Bridgette: Celebración a velas 1

**Navidad Total Drama: Celebrando en casa**

**Sumary: Después de un largo año, nuestros campistas favoritos desean pasar una calmada navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos, ¿lograrán su objetivo o simplemente se llevarán una gran decepción en la noche más importante del año?**

**Celebración a velas: Navidad en casa de Bridgette**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama no me pertenece, nunca me ha pertenecido y jamás me pertenecerá. Le pertenece a otras personas cuyos nombres no me acuerdo en este momento… el punto es que no me pertenece. Tanpoco el programa "Diez", es de la producción de ATV (Andina de Televisón)**

**Antes de que me olvide, la canción que Trent cantó en el epi anterior se llama "Más Allá" y su intérprete es Gloria Estefan. Sé que debí escribirlo antes, pero soy tan despistada que me olvidé. Es una gran canción!**

**Bueno, ahora veremos el caso GxB. Ah! Antes de que me olvide y mi prima me torture el resto del año: DEDICADO A VICTORIA, MI QUERIDA PRIMA Y AMIGA, FAN DE TD !**

**Bien, escribiendo este fic (con mi querida prima al lado asesorando que de verdad esté cumpliendo) me di cuenta de que lo que más demoro en decidir es en casa de quién se desarrollará la historia… Ni siquiera recuerdo como así se me ocurrió eso de que casi todo suceda en casa de uno de los de la pareja… Tampoco recuerdo cómo se me ocurrió qué problema enfrentaría cada dúo… creo que simplemente desperté con la idea (¿?) …**

**Empecemos, sin más enredos, digo, preámbulos… **

Los supermercados estaban llenos de gente. Todos querían terminar sus compras navideñas. Ya era tarde, pero el sol aún no se iba. Seguía alumbrando toda la ciudad. Aunque por la zona central de la ciudad había mucha gente apurada, por la costa, todo era tranquilidad. Solo había unos cuantos jóvenes disfrutando de la playa.

Entre ellos estaban Jhonny, Michael, Isabel, Chantall y la campista de Drama Total, Bridgette. Este grupo de amigos surfeaba tranquilamente en las olas del mar. Realizaban piruetas difíciles y hasta un poco peligrosas para impresionar al resto; sin embargo, se divertían juntos. Después de unas horas, ya se sentían un poco cansados y decidieron sentarse en la arena para poder charlar.

-Mi mamá cocinará hoy pavo y luego iremos a visitar a mi abuela-comentó Isabel muy emocionada con su alegre voz-Jhonny, prometiste ir este año ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, cariño…-respondió no muy entusiamado

-Además, prometiste acompañarme a hacer las compras navideñas… y a comprarme un vestido… y un abrigo… y …

-Sí, no lo he olvidado

Los demás comenzaron a reírse al ver lo arrastrado que había resultado ser su amigo. Luego, Chantall y Michael comenzaron a hablar de cómo pasarían la Navidad con sus familias y sobre la increíble cena navideña que tendrían en casa. Bridgette, quien no había hablado, solo escuchaba atentamente.

-¿y qué hay de ti?-le preguntó Chantall- ¿qué harán tu mamá y tú?

-Ella no estará en casa…

-¿Por qué?

-Consiguió trabajo como enfermera en la sala de partos del hospital central y hoy tiene turno nocturno.

-¿Y qué hay de tu novio?

-Él está preparando una fiesta navideña, pero no puedo ir…

-Pero, ¿por qué no vas a mi casa y cenas con nosotros?

-Gracias, Chantall… pero no puedo. No puedo dejar mi casa sin alguien que esté allí, sabes cómo se pone de peligroso en época de fiestas. Por eso tampoco puedo ir a la fiesta de Geoff…

Sus amigos se quedaron apenados al escucharla, pero tenían que irse. Ya se hacía tarde para tomar el autobús. Como Bridgette vivía cerca, decidió quedarse allí. Ya no quería surfear. Se limitó a quedarse sentada en la arena observando el mar. De pronto, sintió que alguien se le acercaba por atrás… Volteó para ver quién era. Sorprendentemente, era la persona menos esperada en ese preciso instante… Heather.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó la rubia no muy feliz por su presencia

-En el centro hay demasiada gente. Aquí está más tranquilo… ¿y qué haces aquí sentada y por qué no surfeas?

-Estoy cansada y tengo que regresar a casa…-respondió parándose

-Espera… antes de que te vayas… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-De acuerdo- respondió sin mucho ánimo

- Si tuvieras a un…_ conocido _que niega que se siente solo, pero sabes que no es así y él asegura que quiere pasar la Navidad solo ¿qué harías?

-Nadie debería estar solo en Navidad, Heather, ni siquiera tú. Si de verdad te interesa esa persona, ve.

-Bueno, gracias… eso creo, tengo que irme

-Adiós…

Bridgette comenzó a caminar de regreso a su casa. Caminó despacio por las pocas ganas que tenía por llegar. Entró con una expresión triste. Su mamá ya se estaba alistando para ir al hospital. Se cambió y fue a la sala.

La señora salió un poco apurada. Tenía que llegar a tiempo, o si no, le descontarían por tardanza. Ya había anochecido.

La surfista prendió la televisión. En todos los canales estaban dando especiales navideños: episodios sobre Navidad, las mismas películas de siempre como El Grinch, El cuarto rey mago, Santa Clausula, Canción de Navidad (en sus muchas versiones), El cascanueces, Deseo de Navidad, El perro que salvó la navidad, entre otros clásicos. Ella solo pasaba los canales esperando encontrar algo nuevo en la programación. En eso, lo dejó en el canal 9, en el cual estaba dando un Top10 de las mejores canciones navideñas en el programa "Diez". En uno de los videoclips salió la canción Noche de Paz, interpretada por Andrea Bocelli, la cual le recordó la alarma que Courtney le había puesto a su PDA.

-Cierto, ella hoy tiene su cena navideña… me pregunto si Duncan irá-dijo para sí. Cogió su celular para llamar a Courtney, pero decidió no hacerlo. Quizás estaba en plena discusión con su novio… bueno, ella conocía cómo era de obediente Duncan, así que suponía que todas formas iría. A diferencia de la otra ex campista, ella estaría sola en casa.

De pronto, su celular comenzó a sonar. Era ese timbre especial especial que había programado para cuando Geoff la llamara. Al escucharlo, se alegró y respondió rápidamente.

-Hola, Bridg

-Geoff, me alegra escucharte

-A mí también. Oye, ¿tienes el número del teléfono fijo de Trent? No contesta su celular

- Sí lo tengo, espera…-buscó en su agenda- Aquí está, es 48785799

-Gracias, Nena

-Geoff, espera…

-¿Qué ocurre?

En ese momento, el conductor del programa presentó la canción que había obtenido el primer lugar "Ven a mi casa esta Navidad". Esa canción la hizo sentir más sola que nunca, por lo que no dudó en decirle: -¿Estás seguro de que no puedes venir?

-Lo siento, nena, pero he organizado esta fiesta por dos meses y no puedo simplemente cancelarla o irme.

-Bueno, no importa… Adiós

- Chau, Bridg

Bridgette guardó su celular en su bolsillo y apagó la televisión. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, ni siquiera de entrar al internet. Toda su casa estaba totalmente inundada por un silencio que se parecía mucho al de un desierto. Quizás, si aún tuviese un padre a su lado, su mamá no tendría que hacer turnos nocturnos en las fechas festivas. Recordaba lo que había ocurrido en la Navidad pasada. Su mamá en ese entonces era farmacéutica en un hipermercado. También tenía que hacer turno nocturno, pero, al menos, esa noche, Geoff no había planeado ninguna fiesta y la había acompañado hasta que la señora regresara a su casa. No le había importado que ese día se la hayan pasado viendo las mismas películas de siempre. Había sido un día feliz para ella… ahora, no era así.

Se dirigió a la cocina y prendió la radio para escuchar las noticias. Eran más deprimentes de lo que imaginaba. Relataban los últimos accidentes y las estadísticas de robos en las fiestas de fin de año. Apagó la luz y se fue a su habitación. Sacó su tabla de surfear a la sala y comenzó a encerarla. Estuvo allí un buen rato hasta que, repentinamente, las luces se apagaron. Sorprendida, trató de volverlas a encender, pero no podía. Se asomó por la ventana y notó que las casas de su alrededor tampoco tenían electricidad.

Vio a una de sus vecinas cruzar frente a su casa. Estaba algo apurada por llegar al supermercado a comprar el pavo.

-Disculpe, señora, ¿Sabe por qué no hay electricidad?

- Bajaron la parte principal de esta parte de la ciudad porque justamente hoy toca que le hagan el chequeo anual…

-Gracias

La señora continuó su camino a paso rápido. A Bridgette no le quedó más que usar la luz de su celular para buscar las velas y el fósforo. Las encendió con cuidado y las ubicó alrededor de la sala para que alumbraran bien.

De pronto, su celular comenzó a sonar. Era Jhonny; le pareció muy extraño. _"¿No iba a pasar la Navidad con Isabel y su familia?_" Pensó que quizás quería preguntar por un regalo para su novia. Y contestó.

-¿Aló? ¿Jhonny?

-Hola, Bridgette-dijo un poco triste

-¿Qué pasó?¿Por qué hablas así?

-Isabel y yo terminamos…

-¿Por qué? ¿Quéocurrió?

-Peleamos en el centro comercial y… todo pasó tan rápido que… ¿Puedo ir a tu casa? Lo que pasa es que mis padres salieron de la ciudad aprovechando que yo iba a ir a casa de Isabel.

-Claro… pero, ahora no tengo luz y estoy a velas

-No importa. Allá voy.

A la surfista no le molestaba la futura presencia de su amigo, sino el hecho de que iba a ir con sus problemas y la iba a deprimir aun más. "_Espero que Geoff la esté pasando mejor" _

Mientras tanto, su novio, el fiestero, estaba en su casa recibiendo a sus invitados. Su casa, la cual era muy grande, estaba totalmente adornada. Había varias mesas llenas de comida y un equipo de sonido con parlantes de alta calidad. En la entrada colgaba un cartel que decía: "Feliz Navidad, viejos"

-Vaya, parece que esta será una gran fiesta-le comentaba a un amigo el dueño de la casa.

-Sí, viejo. Será la mejor fiesta del año

-¿Y tu novia? Me extraña no verla aquí contigo

-No va a poder venir…

-¿No va a _poder _ venir o no _quiere? _

-¿Qué estás insinuando, compadre?

- Nada, solo me parece muy raro que no venga a tu fiesta

-Su mamá trabaja hasta tarde y es peligroso que deje la casa sola, pues podrían robarle

-Sí, claro… seguramente, si vas por casualidad, estará allí sola viendo televisión en casa…

Geoff se quedó pensativo. A su memoria regresó aquel amargo momento de la tercera temporada. ¿Acaso su amigo tenía razón? Ahora la duda invadía su mente…

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo a la persona a la que se la dedico. Como han podido observar, los dos primeros casos se trataron de los problemas que ocurrieron cuando la pareja está junta en navidad, ahora verán cuando uno deja al otro solo… **

**Chau. Cuídense**

**Mei**


	8. Bridgette: Celebración a velas 2

**Navidad Total Drama: Celebrando en casa**

**Sumary: Después de un largo año, nuestros campistas favoritos desean pasar una calmada navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos, ¿lograrán su objetivo o simplemente se llevarán una gran decepción en la noche más importante del año?**

**Celebración a velas: Navidad en casa de Bridgette II**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama no me pertenece, nunca me ha pertenecido y jamás me pertenecerá. Le pertenece a otras personas cuyos nombres no me acuerdo en este momento… el punto es que no me pertenece.**

**Muchos se preguntarán, ¿qué hace un fic navideños rondando por facfiction en enero? Bueno, la verdad, es que lo empecé el año pasado, pero debido a la falta de tiempo y a cierto factor pesadilla conocido como escuela, no pude concluirlo cuando yo quería. El punto es que no tengo planeado dejarlo sin terminar, ya que no me gusta dejar las cosas incompletas :D **

**Continuemos…**

Los vecindarios que se ubicaban al frente de la playa estaban inundados por la tranquilidad. Todos se mantenían dentro de sus casas cenando y celebrando a oscuras, pero juntos. Se podían escuchar como reían, charlaban y servían el pavo. Solo había una casa en la cual ese espíritu de felicidad no se sentía…

Alguien tocó la puerta de esa casa; puesto que el timbre no funcionaba por falta de electricidad. La dueña de casa fue a abrir con mucho cuidado para no tropezar con algún objeto en su camino. Desafortunadamente, su precaución fue en vano, llegó a romper un jarrón y a resbalar con una alfombra.

Era Jhonny, El pobre chico se veía tan triste que parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a poner a llorar. Su pelea había sido muy fuerte con seguridad. Observó el interior de la casa. Cuando estaba hablando con Bridgette, pensó que bromeaba con lo estar a velas; sin embargo, no le prestó mucha importancia. Lo que quería era alguien que lo escuchara y sus otros amigos estaban ocupados con sus respectivas familias.

Ambos se sentaron en la sala con cuidado para hacer caer las velas que alumbraban el lugar. Lo último que necesitaba esa noche era un incendio.

-¿Qué pasó, Jhonny?

-Estábamos Isabel y yo en el supermercado y de pronto, me encontré con Lisset en las sección de ropa de baño.

-¿Lisset, tu ex – novia?

-Sí, ella misma. Como había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, comenzamos a conversar , pero justamente llegó Isabel y se puso algo celosa. Sabes cómo es ella cuando se molesta, es insoportable.

-Sí, lo sé

- Bueno, empezamos a pelear y… terminamos. Luego, ella salió corriendo…

-¿Y no fuiste detrás de ella para arreglar las cosas?

-Bueno, traté de seguirla, pero la perdí en la sección de zapatos. Era un espacio tan enredado que ni siquiera podía encontrar la salida.

-¿Has intentado llamarla a su celular?

-No… tengo miedo que no me quiera contestar. Además, tú la conoces bien, capaz comienza a insultarme de la cólera

- Tienes que intentarlo, Jhonny. Debe estar pensando que ya no quieres nada con ella.

-Sí, seguramente

-Llámala, habla con ella. No quieres arruinar tanto a ella como a ti la navidad ¿o sí?

-No, claro que no…

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-De acuerdo, la llamaré…

Jhonny cogió su celular y se dirigió a la cocina para hablar en privado. Estaba un poco nervioso de la reacción que podría tener Isabel. Bridgette se quedó en la sala mirando hacia la calle por la ventana. De pronto, vio que una persona estaba caminando hacia su casa. Era un chico de su edad, pero no podía verlo bien por la oscuridad de la noche. Poco a poco se iba aclarando la imagen. Usaba un sombrero de vaquero y una camisa abierta. Era Geoff. Sorprendida, la surfista caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. No se imaginaba que su novio fuera a su casa cuando debería estar en su fiesta navideña. ¿Acaso se había cancelado? ¿Necesitaría algo? No le dio mucha importancia, lo que realmente quería saber es que él estaba allí. El chico caminó directamente hacia la entrada y, al ver a su novia allí, aceleró el paso.

-Geoff, me alegra que hayas venido- lo saludó abrazándolo

-Hola, nena. Quería verte un momento para saber cómo estabas

- Oh, qué tierno eres…

- ¿Y….? ¿Estás con tu mamá?

-No, sabes que ella tiene turno nocturno hoy

-Cierto… y ¿estás sola?

Bridgette se quedó en shock. Sabía que decirle que estaba con un amigo provocaría sospechas falsas sobre lo que había pasado. Lo miró a los ojos, sabía que estallaría ni bien le contara con quién estaba. _"¿Ahora qué le digo?" _

-¿Y bien, estás sola o no?- volvió a preguntar Geoff preocupándose un poco

-Pues… este... yo…. Creo que debería decirte algo…

-¿Qué ocurre, Bridg? – él comienza a ponerse tenso.

-Yo no estoy sola…

-¿Estás con una amiga? De seguro con una de tus amigas de surf ¿verdad?

-Pues…

De pronto, Jhonny salió corriendo de la cocina gritando de alegría con su celular en mano. Isabel y él habían arreglado las cosas. Estaba tan feliz que no notó la presencia del fiestero y se acercó donde su amiga. La abrazó dándole gracias por el consejo y la cargó.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó Geoff con una voz dura, pero con miedo de lo que podían responderle

- Tú debes ser su novio ¿verdad? – le dijo Jhonny soltando a su amiga

- Geoff, él es Jhonny, es …

Antes de que Bridgette pudiera terminar de hablar, Geoff empujó a Jhonny hacia la sala furioso. Él, por su parte, no se dejó tan fácilmente.

-¿Qué hace un sujeto como tú en la casa de MI novia en Noche Buena?

- Soy su amigo… y no eres el mejor novio al dejarla sola por una estúpida fiesta

- Oye, las fiestas no son estúpidas…

De pronto, el celular de Jhonny comenzó a sonar, pero, por seguir con su discusión, no le prestó importancia. Al parecer, era una persona muy insistente, pues insistió varias veces más. Cada vez la conversación se ponía más tensa entre los dos. Bridgette trataba de calmarlos, pero era inútil. Ni siquiera le prestaban atención. _"¿Qué hago ahora? Tengo a dos adolescentes discutiendo a la mitad de mi sala"_

Minutos después, alguien golpeó la puerta. Parecía una persona muy apurada. La dueña de la casa fue inmediatamente a abrir para evitar que la visita quebrara la puerta. Era Isabel, quien estaba molesta.

- Bridgette, ¿Hace cuánto salió Jhonny de aquí? Aún no ha llegado a mi casa y no contesta mis llamadas

- Pues, él todavía… - su respuesta fue interrumpida por el sonido de un florero rompiéndose en el suelo. Ambas se acercaron para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando. Geoff había hecho que el florero cayera al intentar golpear al surfista. Él había logrado esquivar el golpe, pero éste se desvió al adorno.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?- exclamó Isabel – Jhonnny, ¿por qué no estás en mi casa ahora mismo?

- Isabel- dijo sorprendido el chico – Perdón, es que este fiestero desenfrenado vino y comenzó a hacer problemas.

La chica reconoció al rubio. Sabía que era el novio de su amiga, por lo que pudo inferir qué había ocurrido. No tenía mucho tiempo, así que jaló a su propio novio del brazo y se lo llevó antes de que retomara su pelea. Se despidió de su amiga y se retiró cerrando la puerta.

Geoff, por su parte, había entendido que todo había sido un error. No sabía que decirle para disculparse por el alboroto que causó. Simplemente, se quedó mudo mientras pensaba qué hacer en una situación tan incómoda.

**Bueno, no sé qué decirles ahora… veamos… ah! Ya sé: comenten… y también quiero recordarles a todos los fans de TD que la cuarta temporada ya estrenó en Canadá. Ya vamos por el episodio 2! Un actor de doblaje me dijo que en Latinoamérica estrenaba en marzo. Es cuestión de esperar los avisos de CN.**

**Cuídense**

**Mei **


	9. Bridgette: Celebración a velas 3

**Navidad Total Drama: Celebrando en casa**

**Sumary: Después de un largo año, nuestros campistas favoritos desean pasar una calmada navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos, ¿lograrán su objetivo o simplemente se llevarán una gran decepción en la noche más importante del año?**

**Celebración a velas: Navidad en casa de Bridgette III**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama no me pertenece, nunca me ha pertenecido y jamás me pertenecerá. Le pertenece a otras personas cuyos nombres no me acuerdo en este momento… el punto es que no me pertenece.**

**Vamos a la última parte de este caso. El siguiente, y último, será AXH! **

**Comencemos…**

Todos los invitados en la casa de Geoff estaban divirtiéndose alocadamente. Bailaban, brindaban, rompían cosas y comían por montones. La bulla se podía escuchar por todo el vecindario. Muchos vecinos se quejaban porque no podían disfrutar su cena navideña tranquilamente; sin embargo, ninguna autoridad local quiso atender el reclamo por ser Noche Buena. Los invitados seguían llegando al lugar, no querían perderse la gran fiesta.

No obstante, faltaba el anfitrión de la fiesta. Sus hermanos comenzaron a preguntarse por qué demoraba tanto. Les parecía extraño que Geoff se haya ido de una de sus fiestas durante tanto tiempo.

Mientras tanto, en casa de la surfista, estaba Geoff aún silente. Frente a él, se encontraba Bridgette mirándolo molesta con las brazos cruzados. Estaba esperando que el fiestero se disculpara o que, por lo menos, dijera algo que hiciera que la situación dejara de ser tan incómoda. Sin embargo Geoff no tenía idea de qué hacer. Sabía que no era un mago al momento de expresarse con palabras, por eso prefería no hablar hasta que se le ocurriese algo razonable y que no se pudiera tomar a mal, pero todavía no llegaba a su mente dicha frase.

- Bueno, como parece que no piensas decir nada en tu defensa… - dijo Bridgette aún molesta, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió – Puedes regresar a tu fiesta navideña.

- No, Bridg, no quiero que estés molesta conmigo

- Entonces, adelante, escucho tus disculpas

-Pues… no debí reaccionar así, pero al ver que estabas acompañada…

- ¿Acaso no confías en mí? – Observó la expresión en el rostro de su novio - ¿Sabes qué? Mejor no me respondas… Si quieres regresar a tu fiesta, puedes ir. No me voy a molestar, pero por favor no me hagas ilusionar con que te vas a quedar acompañándome.

- Vamos, nena, no te pongas así…

- Espera… ¿qué está oliendo a quemado?

Ambos voltearon y se dieron cuenta de que una de las velas se había caído al suelo y había comenzado a quemar las cortinas. El fuego incrementaba rápidamente, por lo que tenían que darse prisa en apagarlo. Bridgette corrió a la cocina y sacó un balde con agua, cuyo contenido vació en el fuego, pero no fue suficiente para apagarlo totalmente.

Se percató que Geoff no estaba allí. Observó todo su alrededor para asegurarse de que no estaba, lo cual era extraño. _"¿Adónde se fue? No creo que me haya abandonado justo en este momento ¿o sí?"_

De pronto, vio a su novio entrando a la casa con otro balde lleno de agua. Al parecer lo había traído desde el mar, lo cual no había sido muy inteligente de su parte. Pero, bueno, era Geoff, qué podía hacer además de indicarle que había otro caño en el baño. Al final de cuentas, no podían perder más tiempo.

La surfista intentó llamar muchas un sin fin veces a los bomberos; no obstante, no contestaban. De todos los días del año tenían que elegir el que tenía más incendios por estadística. El fuego seguía creciendo con rapidez, debía tratar de resolver el problema antes de que toda su casa se incendiara. Ambos continuaron llenando agua, pero eso no sería suficiente.

Pronto, los vecinos comenzaron a notar el incendio. Salieron de sus casas con sus ollas y baldes llenos de agua y también ayudaron. Los niños aprovecharon el momento para comer la mayor cantidad de pavo que podían mientras los adultos se mantenían ocupados.

Ninguna autoridad local llegaba para ayudar, ni los bomberos, ni los paramédicos, ni los policías; sin embargo, los periodistas no demoraron ni 10 minutos en enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo en dicha casa e ir lo más rápido que pudiesen. Pronto, toda la avenida estaba cubierta por los carros de los distintos noticieros de la televisión preparados para dar la noticia en exclusiva.

-Buenas noches- decía una reportera mientras un camarógrafo la grababa-, estamos aquí cerca a la playa trayendo la primicia del primer incendio navideño del año. Según parece, los bomberos aún no se hacen presentes, por lo que un grupo de vecinos ha decidido ayudar a la familia cuyo hogar ha sido víctima del fuego en plena Noche Buena.

Mientras tanto, Geoff y Bridgette seguían tratando de apagar el fuego por adentro sin notar la llegada de toda la prensa local. De pronto, comenzaron a oír las voces de otras personas, eran los vecinos que estaban ayudando. Al ver que el fuego se esparcía cada vez más por la casa, decidieron salir lo más rápido posible.

Al llegar a la calle, pudieron ver a muchas cámaras apuntándolos a los dos. Algunos periodistas corrieron hacia ellos haciéndoles preguntas como siempre.

- ¿Qué causó el incendio?

- ¿A qué hora comenzó?

- ¿Dónde están los señores de la casa?

- ¿Qué estaban haciendo cuando el incendio inició?

- ¿Ya llamaron a los bomberos?

- ¿Qué se siente que su casa fue la primera en ser incendiada en esta noche?

- ¡Basta!- exclamó Geoff harto de tantas preguntas - ¿Por qué no nos ayudan en lugar de hacernos perder tiempo?

- Somos periodistas, no bomberos- respondió uno de ellos

La pareja siguió de frente y comenzó a llenar agua en recipientes para poder atenuar el fuego. Cada vez, más vecinos se acercaban para apoyarlos. Al ver a tanta gente ayudando, los reporteros y camarógrafos dejaron sus pertenencias a un lado y se unieron al grupo. Estuvieron por un buen tiempo llevando agua. Cuando parecía que ya no había solución, una anciana que vivía cerca de la casa en llamas sacó la manguera con la que regaba su jardín todos los días y se la dio a uno de los jóvenes para que la utilizara.

Poco a poco, el fuego se fue apagando hasta que desapareció por completo. Todos los vecinos y reporteros saltaron de la alegría al ver su triunfo. Se abrazaban entre sí y se felicitaban con gran entusiasmo. Al escuchar el ruido, los niños comenzaron a salir de sus casas para ver qué ocurría. Estaban totalmente llenos por el banquete que se habían dado en ausencia de sus padres.

- Me alegra haber venido, Bridg- le decía Geoff a su novia- Sino, ibas a pasar todo esto sola. Lamento haberle dado más importancia a mi fiesta que a ti.

- Ya no importa, solo me alegra que estés aquí

Ambos se estaban acercando para besarse cuando de pronto un fuerte chorro de agua cayó sobre los dos. Voltearon para ver quién había sido y se llevaron la sorpresa de que los bomberos había llegado.

- ¿Dónde está el fuego, jóvenes?- les preguntó un bombero

- Había fuego en mi casa hasta hace un rato- respondió Bridgette perdiendo la paciencia- Llamé a la estación, pero no contestaban…

- Cálmate, nena – le dijo Geoff tomándola del hombro

De pronto, a unas cuadras de distancia, pudieron ver muchos fuegos artificiales en el cielo coloreándolo con las bellas luces que resplandecían. Eso hizo que todos los presentes guardaran silencio para que observaran aquel maravilloso espectáculo navideño. Ya eran las 12 de la noche.

Todos comenzaron a felicitarse por la Navidad en plena calle. Bridgette aprovechaba para agradecerle a cada uno de los vecinos por su colaboración con su problema e, incluso, disculpó a los bomberos. Era Navidad y no podía seguir molesta con nadie.

Justo cuando Geoff iba a aprovechar su saludo navideño para poder besarse con su novia, llegó la mamá de la rubia, por lo que la chica corrió a abrazarla a ella.

- ¡Mamá!- exclamó feliz – Por fin volviste

- ¿Qué pasó, hija? ¿Por qué están aquí con los vecinos, los periodistas y los bomberos?

- Lo verás mañana en el noticiero seguramente…

Geoff se acercó para saludar a la señora. Los tres se quedaron allí observando los fuegos artificiales. Todo el mal momento había pasado. Por suerte, nadie había resultado herido. Solo importaba que ya estaban juntos disfrutando de la Navidad.

**Pronto subiré el caso AxH, que será el último. La historia se terminará de armar allí! : ) Espero sus comentarios**

**Chau!**

**Mei**


	10. Alejandro: Si decides quedarte 1

**Navidad Total Drama: Celebrando en casa**

**Sumary: Después de un largo año, nuestros campistas favoritos desean pasar una calmada navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos, ¿lograrán su objetivo o simplemente se llevarán una gran decepción en la noche más importante del año?**

**Alejandro: Si decides quedarte 1**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama no me pertenece, nunca me ha pertenecido y jamás me pertenecerá. Le pertenece a otras personas cuyos nombres no me acuerdo en este momento… el punto es que no me pertenece.**

**Bien, este es el último caso! Qué emoción siento en este momento! Como ya sabrán, todos los casos se conectan y por fin vamos a terminar de tejer la historia**

** : ) Si habían ciertas dudas del por qué de algunos hechos como la llamada de Heather a Gwen o sobre la decisión de Heather tras la charla con Bridgette, en este caso verán eso. Además, hay ciertos detalles que pasaron desapercibidos que se verán pronto.**

Él había decidido que nada podría arruinar su Navidad ese año, ni siquiera su molesto hermano José. Desde pequeño, había hecho burla de él echando a perder todas sus esperanzas de poder tener una infancia calmada, como todo niño.

Alejandro había decidido que no sería así por lo menos en ese año. Ya no más bromas ni ofensas por parte de su perfecto hermano, quien además, se había conseguido una linda novia que le agradaba a toda su familia. Ella los visitaría en Noche Buena para conocerlos mejor. Por su parte, también la odiaba. Pasaba todo el día riéndose de los chistes de José y alagándolo por cada cosa que hacía.

Le daban ganas de vomitar al escucharla. No pensaba soportarla toda una cena, sería demasiado para él. Ya tenía suficiente y de sobra con José. Como sus padres tenían una casa en la playa al otro lado de la ciudad, optó por ir allí en lugar de quedarse en su casa esa noche. Así que alistó sus cosas y tomó el primer taxi que se acercó a la puerta de su casa.

Pronto llegó a la casa de playa. Era grande y de buen diseño, como el hogar soñado por cualquier adolescente. Estaba ubicada frente al mar con una vista espléndida. Tenía tres pisos, una piscina y un gran jardín lleno de flores. Era el lugar perfecto para pasar la Navidad.

No demoró en desempacar sus pertenencias y acomodarse a gusto en el sillón. Prendió la televisión para no aburrirse; sin embargo, solo estaban dando especiales navideños. Comenzó a cambiar de canal rápidamente para encontrar algún programa cuyo tema no fuera el de esa época. Se detuvo en el canal 9, en el cual estaba iniciando un show musical en el que presentarían un Top10.

-Por fin encontré algo bueno que ver- pensó para sí

- Muy buenas tardes-saludaba el joven anfitrión- hoy presentaremos las mejores 10 canciones navideñas….

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó el latino. Apagó el televisor con furia y tiró el control al suelo.

Alejandro caminó hacia la cocina y cogió una bolsa de papas fritas de la despensa. Estaba más aburrido que de costumbre, así que cogió su celular y comenzó a revisar sus contactos. Tenía que llamar a alguien pronto.

1 Antonio… se había ido de viaje con sus padres a España

2 Angie… estaba en casa de su novio

3 Carolina… había ido a Brazil a visitar a su abuela

4 Daniel… estaba con su tía al otro lado del país

5 Diego… seguramente aún estaba en su clase de fútbol

6 Enrique… ¡Podría llamarlo a él! Pero hace una semana le había robado el celular y no tenía su número nuevo

7 Heather

9 Ignacio… había ido a visitar a… Un momento, ¡Heather!. Él sabía que a ella nunca le había agradado estar en casa en Navidad. Podría llamarla al menos solo para entretenerse un rato mientras la escuchaba quejarse. Oír su voz lo sacaría del aburrimiento.

El celular timbró 2 veces y alguien contestó.

-Aló- era Heather- ¿Quién es? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Y hable rápido- tan dulce como siempre

- Heather, me alegra ver que no has cambiado

-¿Alejandro? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

- Eso no importa ahora

- ¿Para qué me llamaste?

- Solo quería escucharte, eso es todo

-Sí, claro. Te conozco muy bien. Siempre tramas algo ¿No deberías estar con tu familia comiendo un pavo?

- La verdad es que no estoy en casa?

-¿Entonces dónde estás?

- En la casa de playa de mi familia ¿No quieres venir?

- Por supuesto que no. Prefiero comerme al pavo vivo que ir allí

- Vamos, Heather, sé que dentro de ti, tu mente te pide que a gritos que vengas

- Lo que mi mente me pide a gritos es que cuelgue el celular

- Pero no lo haces porque tu corazón te dice otra cosa ¿verdad?

- Ay! ¿Por qué no fastidias a alguien más? Quizás a alguno de tus amigos que están allí contigo

- La verdad es que… estoy solo

-Vaya… no me esperaba eso. ¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí… pero, bueno, si no quieres venir… creo que prefiero estar solo hoy…- respondió con seriedad y resentimiento recordando sus infelices navidades pasadas. Luego, cortó la llamada

Cogió otra bolsa de papas fritas y subió a la terraza. Allí se sentó en una silla mirando al mar. Ya estaba oscureciendo, pero a él no le importó. _"Seguramente, todos están disfrutando de su cena muy contentos" _

Comenzó a rememorar aquellas amargas navidades. Cuando él tenía 5 años, su mamá le pidió que le alcanzara los platos para servir la comida, él obedeció con mucho entusiasmo como todo niño pequeño; sin embargo, su hermano no se le ocurrió mejor entretenimiento que ponerle cabe para que Alejandro cayera al suelo rompiendo todos los platos. A los 7 años, su hermano lo tiró a la piscina a media noche, pues quería reemplazar los fuegos artificiales que se había olvidado comprar. Además, aprovechaba la ausencia de sus padres, quienes habían ido a recoger a su abuela. A los 8 años, José volvió a atacar. Puso purgante en su cena, por lo que pasó casi toda la Noche Buena en el baño. A los 10 años, le hizo la típica broma de poner la media roja en la lavadora cuando toda la ropa blanca de Alejandro estaba allí. A los 12 años, le dibujo un bigote extravagante en la cara y le tomó varias fotos. A los 14, tiró su celular por la ventana cuando estaban encendiendo los fuegos artificiales. Y a los 15, cogió todos los ahorros que tenía guardados y los tiró al fuego de la estufa.

-Tonto José- murmuraba mientras tomaba un puñado de papas fritas de la bolsa- Espero que se atragante en la cena y que haga el ridículo frente a todos…

Alejandro recordaba aquellos días en los que formaba parte del elenco de Total Drama. Estaba lejos de su molesto dolor de cabeza a quien llamaba José. Alejandro dominaba el juego, era un concursante fuerte, manipulaba a los demás, los engañaba haciéndoles creer que era un buen tipo, ya conocía las debilidades y fortalezas de cada uno por las temporadas anteriores… se sentía poderoso al lado de todos ellos.

Cuando se percató, las papas fritas se habían terminado, así que arrugó la bolsa y la tiró con todas sus fuerzas lo más lejos que pudo.

Se quedó observando el mar tratando de encontrar un poco de tranquilidad en él. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar por tener tanta ira dentro de sí. Tenía ganas de gritar hasta quedarse afónico y dejar salir aquellos sentimientos de amargura que estaban guardados… pero no podía. Algo dentro de él mismo le impedía que lo hiciera.

Caminó en la dirección contraria al mar y se quedó mirando a la poca gente que pasaba por allí. Todos estaban apurados cargando bolsas de supermercados. Entre ellos, pudo reconocer a cierta campista de Total Drama, Heather, quien estaba caminando directamente hacia su casa de playa.

Muy emocionado, bajó las escaleras corriendo y se paró al lado de la puerta esperando que ella tocara el timbre.


	11. Alejandro: Si decides quedarte 2

**Navidad Total Drama: Celebrando en casa**

**Sumary: Después de un largo año, nuestros campistas favoritos desean pasar una calmada navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos, ¿lograrán su objetivo o simplemente se llevarán una gran decepción en la noche más importante del año?**

**Alejandro: Si decides quedarte 2**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama no me pertenece, nunca me ha pertenecido y jamás me pertenecerá. Le pertenece a otras personas cuyos nombres no me acuerdo en este momento… el punto es que no me pertenece.**

**El penúltimo episodio… bueno, no tengo mucho que decir ahora, así que pasemos al epi!**

Heather se detuvo frente a la puerta de la casa de playa. Miró el timbre, pero no lo tocó. Tenía varios motivos por lo que podía salir corriendo de allí. El principal: Alejandro sabía cómo sacarla de sus casillas con facilidad.

De todas formas, ella tampoco quería regresar a su casa. Había caminado mucho como para volver. Por otro lado, por una extraña razón, no quería que Alejandro estuviese solo en un día tan importante. Sabía que si hubiera optado por quedarse en casa, su conciencia no la hubiera dejado en paz ni un solo segundo.

-¿Por qué tuve que contestar esa llamada?- dijo para sí molesta- Debí tirar el celular por la ventana cuando comenzó a hablar

Se sentó al lado de la puerta pensando si debía tocar el timbre. Observaba a cada persona que pasaba por allí. Todas tenían algún apuro navideño de último momento. De pronto, notó que el resto de casas que estaban ubicadas cerca a la playa no tenían luz.

- ¿Heather? ¡Qué sorpresa!- escuchó repentinamente. Era Alejandro, quien, cansado de esperar, había abierto la puerta - ¿Por qué estás aquí sentada? Hubieras tocado el timbre y yo te hubiera dejado entrar gustosamente

- No pensaba entrar a tu casa

-Sí, claro. Pero, bueno, entra ya que estás aquí

Heather ingresó lentamente mientras observaba la lujosa casa de playa de Alejandro. Podía observar la televisión de 50 pulgadas, la radio llena de CDs, todos los adornos de cristal, una cocina llena de comida… Ambos estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, estaban algo incómodos. Ninguno sabía qué decir para romper el hielo. Heather se acercó a la ventana y observó la calle.

- ¿Cómo es que las demás casas no tienen electricidad y la tuya sí?- preguntó

- Cuando mi padre mandó a construir esta casa, hizo instalar electricidad con un moderno sistema que funciona con la energía del viento.

- Impresionante…

- Y… bueno, veo que decidiste venir después de todo

-Sigue soñando. Solo paseaba por aquí y como vi tu casa, decidí sentarme un rato a descansar.

- Sí, claro. Voy a fingir que te he creído cada palabra para que no te incomodes

-¡Digo la verdad!- exclamó muy molesta

-Conozco esa mirada tuya, Heather- respondió con aquella sonrisita que ella detestaba- Tus ojos siempre te traicionan cuando mientes.

-Deberías agradecer que estoy aquí. Ni yo misma sé qué hago aquí. Es más… me voy inmediatamente

-¿Vas a irte caminando? Ya es algo tarde. Además, tú vives al otro lado de la ciudad, si mal no recuerdo.

- Le pediré a alguien que me lleve

- Sí, claro. ¿Quién de tus conocidos vive cerca de aquí y sabe conducir

- Pues…

-No tienes ninguno, admítelo. Tendrás que quedarte

- Primero muerta…

Heather sacó su celular y comenzó a buscar un número. Presionó llamar y esperó. No pasó ni un par de segundos para que se escuchara el odiado "Deje su mensaje después de la señal" Estaba tan desesperada que, en su intento de salir de allí, había llamado a una de la chicas con las que había tenido mayor número de dificultades de convivencia en el reality… Courtney, pero había apagado su celular ya que se encontraba en plena cena familiar.

Heather buscó otro número. Esta vez, llamó a Gwen. Era la última persona que desearía ver, pero era única, además de Courtney, que vivía cerca de donde estaba. Para su mala suerte, antes de que la gótica pudiese contestar, Alejandro le quitó el celular y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

- No dejaré que te vayas, señorita

- Dame mi celular si no quieres terminar en el hospital

- Interesante propuesta. Lamentablemente, esos no son los planes navideños que tengo en mente.

-¿Y cuáles son?

- Quedarme aquí contigo…

- No sabes cuánto te odio

Heather se sentó en el sofá y prendió la televisión para no aburrirse. Seguían dando lo clásicos especiales navideños que ya había visto más de un millón de veces. Alejandro de sentó a su costado. Solo miraba cómo ella cambiaba de canal rápidamente. Le daba la sensación de que iba a partir el control remoto en dos en cualquier momento.

Al menos, ya no estaba solo. Tener a Heather allí le cambiaba el humor completamente. Le fascinaba verla molesta, sobre todo cuando él era el causante de su mal humor.

Al verlo sentado tan tranquilo y viéndola, le arrojó el control remoto; sin embargo, el latino lo agarró en el aire. Heather le dio 5 segundos para que le devolviera su telefóno celular antes de que explotara. Él ignoró la advertencia y optó por quedarse allí sentado esperando a ver cómo reaccionaba Heather.

Ella se dirigió a la cocina y tomó una lata de gaseosa. Se la tomó de golpe, cualquiera pensaría que era porque tenía mucha sed, pero su propósito era tirársela a Alejandro. Esta vez, no falló. Riéndose por su victoria en el golpe, subió las escaleras hasta el último piso. Se quedó impactada al percatarse de la hermosa vista que tenía desde allí. Podía contemplar el brillo de la luna sobre el inmenso mar cuyas aguas estaban calmadas. Nunca antes había experimentado aquella sensación de paz por dentro de su ser. Se quedó muda y se limitó a quedarse allí parada.

Alejandro subió detrás de ella con la mano en la cabeza Aún sentía dolor por el golpe. Al ver a Heather tranquila, por primera vez, aprovechó y se paró a su costado.


End file.
